Magnet
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Lo sabía, sabía que era un amor prohibido, por eso tenia miedo de cantar, tenía miedo de no poder transmitirle lo que sentia, ¿que era para ella?.. sin duda era como un iman que le atraia. One Shot


**Título: Magnet**

**Pairing: Luka x Miku**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ;O; lamentablemente no me pertenece pero algún día creare un programa así(?)**

**Dedicado: A mi oneshita, que le encanta vocaloid, y en especial esta pareja~**

**Magnet:**

_Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión_

Sus ojos turquesas se posaban en aquella chica peliazul, se la veía nerviosa, en pocos minutos saldrían al escenario, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora ¿Por qué era?.¿Por no quedar en ridículo frente a tanta gente? o.. ¿Por qué iba a cantar a duo con ella?

-¿Estás nerviosa?- susurró la pelirrosa acercandose a ella.

- Por... por supuesto que no, Luka.

_Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor_.

Luka la abrazó por detrás por unos instantes, intentaba reconfortar a aquella "pequeña", pero lo único que conseguía era hacerla estremecer, podía sentirlo por como temblaba.

- Tienes una voz preciosa, no te preocupes - hizo su moña de aquel vestido negro lolita, que su compañera de canto llevaba.

¿Dónde se habían conocido? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?. Miku la idolatraba, podía sentir cada nota musical que salía de los labios de la ojiazul, cada nota suave que era una melodía harmoniosa para sus oídos, como deseaba hacer un dúo con la persona que la hacía sentir tantas cosas, que le hacía darse cuenta de lo prohibida que era su relacción. "Compañeras, simples compañeras", intentaba decirle a su mente por más que le dolieran sus propias palabras...

- Señorita Hatsune, Megurine, salen a escena en dos minutos, por favor preparense.

- ¿ Estás lista? - dijo Luka dulcemente a su compañera extendiendole la mano.

- No... no puedo- dió unos pasos hacía atrás.

_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel Roba de mis labios la tentación. Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor._

La pelirrosa cogió su mano, tirando de su cuerpo, un pleno roce de las palmas de sus manos fué como una descarga para sus cuerpos, y más cuando sus labios sólo se rozaron en un pequeño fogoso beso.

- Te es..peraré en el escenario - le guiñó un ojo antes de salir a escena.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, quería salir corriendo, encerrarse en su casa y no querer salir después de mucho, mucho tiempo, pero... un lazo magnético la atraía más a esa chica, le hacía gritar en su interior. Cómo si un imán se tratara, en el que ambos se atraían.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro concierto, espero que disfruten al máximo de él- la voz de Luka retumbaba por todo el lugar, el pulso de Miku cada vez parecía salirse de sus venas, parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento

Los focos daban una luz cálida al escenario, la música de fondo sonaba, y allí estaba ella, llevaba el mismo traje negro que ella, lo único que podía diferenciarla, era su micrófono con una mariposa rosa en él, que la hacía lucir más espectacular de lo que lo estaba.

- Hazme de una vez sentir que está pasión no tendrá fin y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor ...- la canción comenzaba con las primeras frases de la ojiazul, aquella canción llamada "Magnet" , aquella canción que tanto describía su situación, todos esperaban que ella saliera, que siguiera cantando, todo era silencio, sólo se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón.

- Para mi... ella es...

- Por favor déjame besar tu ser el mundo que otros no ven. Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré ahogada en tu calidez- la voz de Miku hizo a todos sorprenderse, estaba decidida, no iba a dar ningún paso atrás por ese prohibido amor, entrelazó sus manos con las de Luka transmitiendole todo lo que sentía

-Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré ,si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate. Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.

Le estaba respondiendo, si ella lo sabía estaba respondiendo a sus deseos, sentía como una de sus manos rozaba su mejilla, ya no le importaba nada, quería seguir cantando sin importar nada, cantar, y transmitirle todo lo que sentía a gritos, con aquellas notas musicales.

- Si perdemos nuestras almas al final Unidas, un día se encontrarán. Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás... - sus voces se unían en una sola, con el terminar de la canción, de sus labios salió una pequeña sonrisa tímida, a la que la pelirrosa correspondió con una reconfortante, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, sólo era la musica y aquellos cálidos aplausos que recibían de los demás.

_Porque para mi... ella es... un imán de una historia de amor prohibida..._

Fin:


End file.
